Baxter Ewers (SSU)
Baxter Ewers is a Returning Veteran along with Mario in Super Smash Universe from Super Smash Bros. 2KNow representing the MagiQuest Universe (Vacation to GWL on 7.21.14) instead of his Real Life Universe. Baxter now carries a Wand and the Inferno Blade for his Attacks. Baxter's Sprites are Customade & are Created by RedHero14. Attributies Baxter is a Balanced/Power Character that carries a Heavinly Sword called the "Inferno Blade" on his Right hand, on his Left Hand is the Magi Wand that Stores Powers of the Stones of each Runes, for Example, Ice Arrow is his Standard Special move, it is a Projectile that shoots longer than Hero's Bow from Link, Baxter has a short range of a Recovery move, but it dosen't go as high as it was back in MagiQuest. Moveset Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack- Punches forward, Punches forward again and then Swings his Sword downwards. 4% one hit, 4% second hit, 10% Sword. *Forward Tilt- Kicks Straight Forward. 7% *Up Tilt- Music Rune: Baxter Shoots up a object to put opponents to sleep. 3% *Down Tilt- Shoots alittle bit of crystal out. 8% *Dash Attack- Swipes his Sword upwards. 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash- Great Wolf Rune: Baxter slashes forward with his Inferno Blade as a gust of a Figure of a Wolf Jumps forward. 10% Uncharged, 19% Charged, 12% Sweetspot. *Up Smash- Stabs upward with the Inferno Blade yelling" HA!". 15% Uncharged, 17% Sweetspot, 29% Charged. very good chance of a Star KO under 100% *Down Smash- Baxter Swings front and back of him. 15% Uncharged, 20% Sweetspot, 30% Charged. Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Magic Rune: Spins in a circle several times, whipping both his Sword and Wond on the Opponent with Red Aura around him. 4% per hit making a total of 25%. *Forward Ariel- Swings his Sword downward making a Meteor Smash. 33% if hit, 14% if sweetspot, 20% if it dosent do a Meteor Smash. *Back Ariel- Celestial Rune: baxter shoots out a path of Electricity to Stun the Opponent in Mid-Air, this can be finished off if Baxter does his Forward Ariel to them. 14% if hit correctly, 12% if there partly hit. *Up Ariel- Stabs upward with the Sword. 7% *Down Ariel- one of the Strongest meteor smashes ever. Baxter points his Sword downward & if a Opponent is hit by the top of the head, they will go down very fast as another Meteor Smash. 30% if it hits a Meteor Smash, 25% if not. Other *Ledge Attack- Baxter gets back to the stage & uses the Shield Rune to knock back them in the head. *100% Ledge Attack- Gets back to the stage & jabs hard forward. 9% *Floor Attack- Spins around with his Sword. 1% per hit making a total of 20% hit. Grabs and Throws *Grab- Baxter uses the Dazzle Rune to grab his Opponent *Pummel- Knees them in the mid-section. 3% *Forward Throw- Rune of Freezing: Baxter throws the Opponent forward & freezes them with his hand. 10% *Back Throw- Baxter teleports behind the Opponent shouting "Surprise" as he kicks the Opponent backwards. 10% *Up Throw- Throws them up & Stabs upwards. 12% *Down Throw- TheSuperBaxter Filp: Baxter flips on the Opponent & Bearhugs them tight as they fall down with a Explosion after Baxter Jumps off. 20% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Attracts the Unicorn from Magiquest as he gives food then the Unicorn zooms off *Side- Raises up his Sword yelling. *Down- does his victory pose (the one he did when he defeated Charlock The Red Dragon) while saying "Game over for you" Win/Lose *Win- Turns around while throws his sword down & cross arms around at the viewer *Lose- Sits on the ground hurt Palette Swap Trivia *These moves will be presented for 7.21.14 *Baxter is the Only Character to summon two Creatures with him *If Baxter is holding an Item the Sword is put back until Baxter can throw the item *Baxter Ewers and Mario keep there default Palette when on the Red Team. *Baxter is the only character to use separated items as attacks.